roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis' Genetics
'Description' While playing Tower Battles, his genes have been stolen by the Zombies! Depressed about this, he wants a companion to help him out to defeat the Gene Void. 'Zombies' *Dwarf (Equivalence of Normal) *Normal (Equivalence of Slow) *Tall (Equivalence of Boss1) *Average (Equivalence of Hidden) *Unusual (Equivalence of Mystery) *Giant (Equivalence of Boss2) *Gene Void (Equivalence of Void) Event Description This event removes lots of zombies, and introduces a new mechanic - AIs. When the round starts, an AI (IiGenesisYT) will start chatting with you. After the chat finishes, the game starts. The AI can give '''or '''deplete '''money, depending on player choices. If the AI gives money, it is more unlikely for a tower to be deployed. If money is depleted, then there will be a higher chance of towers being placed, or a new zombie being summoned to defend against the incoming zombies. The AI can place the following towers: '''Gamer, LavaGunner, Zed, Railgunner, Commando, Tuber, Soldier Gameplay Gameplay is weird in this event, since most zombies are very strong in this event, however most counters are from IiGenesisYT. Since $20,000 is given at the start of the game, it is enough to max out a Commando, get a Railgunner a sentry, or get a Arm Cannon Zed. Maps cannot be chosen as the map is always GeneLab. Receiving money is very high in this event, making up for the (pretty much low) starter money, as money can be received by being given money by the AI or the wave money, which is very high. Quotes "Hi, i'm IiGenesisYT. Did you know where my genes went?" - ''Player can answer with "yes" or "no". ''"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out." ''- If player chooses "no". ''"WHERE DID MY GENES GO? TELL ME, PLZ" ''- If player chooses "yes". ''"ok then" ''- If player chooses "It's Gene Void." ''"u liar ok lets get on with this" - ''If player chooses "ME." ''"Do you want $15,000 or do you want to give me $15,000?" ''- Asking for funds or asking the player if he/she wants funds. ''"Thanks for the money, mate." ''- If player gives money. ''"Here you go, son." ''- If player asks for money. ''"give me back my genes now you idiot" ''- Upon encountering Gene Void. ''"NOBODY WILL DESTROY ME! I WILL ACTIVATE THE NUCLEAR CORE BEFORE I WILL DIE!" ''- Gene Void's first line to both the player and IiGenesisYT. ''"thank you, son" ''- Upon killing Gene Void. ''"fap you" ''- Failing to kill Gene Void. ''"what do you want, sonny?" ''- After the player teleports to the lobby and is met by IiGenesisYT again. Player can respond with LavaGunner or Gamer. ''"Here's the LavaGunner, dude. It's legit." ''- Upon choosing the LavaGunner ''"Here's the Gamer, son. He's awesome, no lie." ''- Upon choosing the Gamer '''Trivia' * Players can finally see Level 6 and 7 Towers. * The event was prepared at the start of July and launched on New Year, which is IiGenesisYT's birthday. Category:Fanmade Events